Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $13\dfrac{2}{5}+15\dfrac{2}{6} = {?}$
Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {13} + {\dfrac{2}{5}} + {15} + {\dfrac{2}{6}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {13} + {15} + {\dfrac{2}{5}} + {\dfrac{2}{6}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=28 + {\dfrac{2}{5}} + {\dfrac{2}{6}}$ Simplify each fraction: $= 28 + {\dfrac{2}{5}} + {\dfrac{1}{3}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 28+\dfrac{6}{15}+\dfrac{5}{15}$ Add the fractions: $= 28+\dfrac{11}{15}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 28\dfrac{11}{15}$